1. Field
The subject disclosure relates to small wearable devices incorporating an electronic display and systems associated therewith. More particularly, the subject disclosure relates to lockets and other wearable devices that incorporate an electronic display and systems associated therewith where the user may control in advance what and who can provide viewable information and pictures to the wearable device.
2. State of the Art
Lockets are pendants with a small chamber and a door that opens to reveal a photograph or other small item held in the chamber. Lockets are generally worn on chains around the neck of a person and often hold a photo of the person who gave the locket. Lockets come in various shapes and are often made of precious metals such as gold or silver, and may also be set with precious or semi-precious stones. They generally hold one or two small photographs or a keepsake item such as a lock of hair.